


we press our bones together and the spider does its work

by swimthewholeriogrande



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: A respite from an exhausting life.





	we press our bones together and the spider does its work

**Author's Note:**

> Title from God of Loss by Darlingside

Going to bed was a complicated ritual in a building full of teenage boys. Davey was so used to his family's small flat with only Les to wrangle around that whenever he slept at the lodging house, he was shocked by how long it took to get all the younger kids to bed. They were like little devils, boundlessly energised, and requiring every free hand available to force into their bunks.

It did however show Davey a softer side of Jack, one far away from the brashness and snark of the persona he usually displayed. With the younger boys he was sweet and jovial, tucking them in over and over again as the clock ticked on and his eyes got redder and redder. When everyone was finally settled, he slipped away to his own tiny room, and Davey followed and cast off his vest on the way.

When he got to the room the greasy lamplight illuminated Jack already lying on the bunk in his undershirt, his head tipped back and every line in his face deep. Davey kicked off his shoes and curled against him without a word, throwing his arm over Jack's stomach and settling his face in Jack's neck. They stayed in silence for a moment until Davey finally said, "You're great with them, you know."

Jack sighed heavily. His hand came up to run roughly through Davey's hair. "They's family. But they's exhausting."

"I know." And Davey did. As exciting and familiar and bonded the newsie life was, being surrounded by people 24/7 was exhausting, let alone being in charge all the time. He was filled with a fierce, aching protectiveness over the boy in his arms just thinking of it.

Instead of more words - which he was known for - Davey maneuvered Jack onto his side and pulled his back to his chest. Generally Jack was the one holding him, but Davey didn't want Jack to have any more responsibilities tonight. This time he held Jack tight against him, feeling the other boy slump into the mattress and press even closer to Davey. His fingers on Davey's wrist loosened and fell as his breathing evened; Davey waited until he was sure Jack was out to entangle their hands again. 

It was late; enough was enough. Davey turned out the lamp and let the quiet dark swallow them, a blanket of stars and a moment of peace in the chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Another happy oneshot! I love writing sweet scenes like this despite my tradition of angst  
> Comment if you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
